Final Flight
by ShannonBarlow13
Summary: Luce and Daniel have been left to live out their normal, human lives. But what happens when they start to remember their pasts? And what if, just like the curse, this mortal problem can be solved? With blackouts and old friends resurfacing, what will be the end result?
1. Prologue

**I know this isn't word for word about what happened at the end of Rapture - it's along them lines but I didn't want to copy it.** **This is a prologue by the way, for those of you who think this is chapter 1. I'm only 13 so I apologise if I spell anything wrong. This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. Rated a T for mild swearing and slightly descriptive adult scenes.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, looking at something behind my back and when I turn around, I can see something silver towering over my body. I try to make out what they are but they're blurred. "You'd be giving them up."

"I've proven I can live without them," I say, smiling at him, "but _you'd_ be the one who's really going to be giving them up." I look behind him to see his white set. They're blurred too.

He takes a step closer and engulfs me in a meaningful embrace that sets my body ablaze. "I'd manage. After all, I won't remember anything." He murmurs against my left ear.

I take a step back out of our hug and turn to face our 4 friends. "I can't just forget everything we've been through, everyone we've lost." A tear rolls down my cheek and he swipes it away with his thumb. 2 people I've lost, 2 good souls that couldn't be spared.

"Yeah, don't listen to doctor Phil. Don't leave." The girl with black hair, cut in a bob, says as tears pour out of her eyes. I try to remember her name but I can't. Something begging with A...Translucent objects are also behind her but once again, I can't see them clearly. They cast prisms of light across the floor.

The boy with the black and golden dreadlocks pulls her back and hugs her. The things behind him are a golden colour. "It's ok." He soothed and the girl buries herself further into him. The other girl with longish-pink hair also has silver things behind her like mine but hers are more white. It would be hard letting go to everyone and another tear flows down my cheek as I decide on my final answer.

Taking a deep breath, I briefly kiss his sweet mouth. "I'm sure." I say against his lips.

"Ok," he replies and glances over towards his brother and best friend, "I'll miss you."

"I knew you'd pull it off in the end." A tall, lean boy with emerald green eyes and short jet black hair says as he takes a leap into the air and when I look up, all I can see is a faint black and gold dot growing smaller and smaller. The shapes behind him were as black as his hair with streaks of gold running towards the ends.

"We're ready." I say to a blinding white orb as I take his hand.

"Are you _sure_ this is what you want?" A melodic voice rings throughout the meadow we are standing in.

I quickly glance over to the boy beside me. I try to memorise every little detail of his face, not wanting to forget his golden-blonde hair, high cheek bones, pink lips and the most alluring eyes I'd ever gazed upon. But I knew I'd have to forget and just hope we were reunited wherever we ended up next. His gaze drifts over my face and we both nod at the same time.

"Yes it is." He replies and turns to face me one last time. "I love you." He whispers and I close my eyes trying to blink back the tears that threaten to flow over.

I try to strangle out the words 'I love you too' but the lump in my throat restricts me from doing so. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine and the blinding light grows and consumes us until I remember nothing.

* * *

**If you've read this all the way through, thanks. I've already got the next 5 chapters done and I will upload them a day in between each other.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1. I know my chapters are short but there's going to be a lot of them. There's only Luce and Daniel in this scene - I'm sorry - but I thought you'd all need to see where they gotten up to so far. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Luce," a distant voice calls as I feel like my body is being rocked. "Luce?" This time, the voice is clearer and slightly familiar. I try to pry my eyes open so I can see who is calling me but they're clamped shut. "Lucinda?" The mention of my full name pulls me back from dreamland and my lids feel lighter as I finally get them to open.

I come face to face with my boyfriends perfect violet eyes and my heart beat quickens. I feel the corners of my mouth turn up. His blonde hair is ruffled and uneven which gives him a sexy morning look. Definitely something I could get used to.

"Daniel." I breath and pull him closer to me. I plant the biggest morning kiss I could manage on his full lips and melt into him. His hands circle around my back and he pulls me closer. He comes up for a breath and I take the opportunity to get mine back as well. Pulling me even closer, his head bends down as he gives me one of those intoxicating kisses. His tongue gently touches my closed lips and I immediately open my mouth wider to let him in. My tongue dances with his as he flips me onto my back, pulling the covers over us.

I break away for a second breath. "Not yet - I don't want to rush things. We've only known each other for 6 months and I-"

"I wasn't going to do that...not that I wouldn't...I didn't mean...I just thought that maybe...you were cold...," he breathes back, his voice coming out in jagged breaths. "You're not ready yet are you?"

"No. You don't mind the wait though, do you?" I ask and look away, feeling guilty for making him wait this long.

"I would wait 10,000 _years_ for you to be ready." He replied and I feel butterflies in my stomach flutter about. He always knows the right things to say. "There are more important things than..._that_...like _you_."

I gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah." He replies and kisses my nose back. "I love to too."

"Why did you wake me up?" I question, sitting up and finding my top and pants that were on the floor somewhere. We didn't do anything last night but I will still sleep in my pyjamas and I'm not going out in them.

"Well, you said that you wanted to go bridesmaid shopping for Nora's wedding and I thought that if we get there when the shop opens, then you'll have more choice."

Ah yes, Nora's wedding. Nora is my roommate in collage and 2 years older than me. I first met her when I started my new college 6 months ago, a week after my 17th birthday, and she had been my roommate. She had been flirting with the guy next door who was also 19 and had become his girlfriend really quickly. Last week, he proposed to her and she accepted and she made me the maid of honour. I am grateful for Daniel to wake me up this early and it's these little things that he does that makes me love him even more.

"Thank you so much." I say.

"No problem. Do you want me to come?" He asks, fetching his clothes off the floor to put them on as well. He slept in some joggers and a loose t-shirt.

"If you don't mind?" I look at my dirty clothes I'm about to put on and feel grateful that I brought my red, low cut summer dress. I shimmy into my dress and quickly brush my straight black hair as it falls into place at my waist.

"Never. You look amazing by the way." He says, giving me a look over.

"Can I tell you something?" I sit down on the edge of the bed and await for him to finish getting dressed.

"Anything - you know that." He replies as he pulls his black shirt over his head.

I take a deep breath. "I had that dream again." I blurt out and wait for his shocked reaction but it never comes.

"The one where we are in that meadow and the speaking light takes us away?" He asks and I can't help but feel looney.

"Well when you put it like that, you make me sound delusional and insane." I huff and cross my arms over my chest. _God, _Iwas being a moody brat today.

"Hey," he coos and comes and sits down next to me, pulling me into his arms, "I don't think you're delusional or insane, I'd _never_ think that, ok?" I nod and he smiles. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

* * *

**The next chapter is shorter - sorry again! - but soothing strange happens to them and leaves them puzzled...**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd update them with a one day gap but I thought I'd upload all the chapters that I'd done so far onto it all at once then start working on the next few chapters. Sorry if I confused you.**

* * *

"How about this one?" I ask and push the curtain aside so he can see the bright pink dress I chose.

"Hmmm," he considers, "No, I think you look better in the midnight blue one."

I let out a sigh of frustration and walk back into the changing rooms.

I pull the black, corset style dress off the hanger and slip it on. It comes down to my ankles and has 3 layers to the skirt. I turn and look at myself in the mirror and gasp. I have dajavou as I hold my hands in front of me. I think I have wore a dress similar to this before.

"Is everything ok in there?" Daniels voice rings loud and clear.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I say and push the curtain back. He starts to gape at me which causes me to blush. "Well?" I ask nervously.

"Definitely. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." He replies and continues to run his gaze over me.

"But I don't think she'll appreciate everyone coming in black dresses - she said bright colours like pinks and oranges and lilacs and turquoises and yellows, not blacks." I say and make a start towards the changing rooms for the 11th time today. I look over all the dresses, and go with Daniels advice. I do think the midnight blue one did suit me rather well. I put all the other dresses back where they came from and purchase the blue one.

"I do think you looked amazing in that black dress, but you alone. I don't want to imagine anyone else wearing the exact same one when it is clearly made for you." Daniel says as he takes my free hand. "Why couldn't you buy that one as well?" He runs a thumb over the back of my hand and a jolt of electricity bolts up my arm, causing me to jerk my hand away.

"Did you feel that?" I ask and he stares at me with wide eyes. Frozen. "Daniel, are you ok?" I say and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." He simply says and drags me off to a secluded corner of the mall.

"What?" I ask, my voice laced with concern.

He looks both ways to make sure no one is listening. "Images appeared in my head of us at some sort of school where everyone was wearing black when I touched your hand. It was like it was us but from a different time but I don't remember any of it taking place." He whispers and a chill runs down my spine.

"Like a flash back?" I say, remembering my dreams.

"Sort of. There was me, you, and 5 others - 2 guys and 3 girls." He says slowly like if he starts to panic, he'll go insane.

"Describe them to me." I reply quickly, needing confirmation that I wasn't having random dreams.

"What?" He asks, clearly confused.

"Describe them to me." I repeat, slower, so he can grasp it.

"Ok. Well, one of the boys had dreadlocks that were-" he starts.

"Black and gold." I finish.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Carry on - I'll explain later." I cut him off.

"And the other boy had short, black hair. One of the girls had black hair, cut just below her ears, and the other girl had piercings on her face with half white and half black hair in a pixie cut. As for the other girl, she was smaller than the rest by an inch or 2 and she had long, curly, blonde hair."

I stand there, shocked at what I'm hearing. Those people are from my dreams - apart from those last 2 girls - but everything else is pretty accurate to be a coincidence.

"Those are the people from my dreams." I whisper to him and a look of shock crosses his face.

"Something's going on Luce. I feel like I've lived an entirely different life. First you're reoccurring dreams and now my flashback - it's all too much. They're definitely connected because you seem to have seen the exact same people I have and it can't be a coincidence." His words click something in my head and I feel as though a switch has been flicked on.

"I think we have lived a different life Daniel. In my dreams, we made a choice to - I think - forget everything so we could live a normal life. What I hope were our friends, seemed like they didn't want us to go. That night we met, when I snook out of the party to get fresh air, I remember instantly thinking that I knew you from somewhere and maybe I did. Just not in this life." My head starts to hurt really badly like I wasn't supposed to be thinking that. A flicker of pain crosses Daniels face and he puts his head into his hands just as I do. Just like the feeling of the switch being flicked on, I feel it being flicked off. I shake my head and look at Daniel perplexed. "Why are we over here? I thought we were going shopping for dresses." I ask Daniel and he mirrors my look of confusion.

"So did I." His gaze shifts to my hand and I follow his gaze to find a bag with a dress already in it. Did I get this? When?

"I think we already got it." I shake my head, "this is getting confusing, let's just go back to campus."

"Yes, I think we blanked out for a second. Anyway, we need to show Nora what dress we've chosen - though I admit I don't remember buying it - and classes start in 2 hours. You've got a physics test today and you need to revise." He says and pulls me back from my daydreaming.

"Yeah, revise." I echo, my mind miles away - trying to figure out who and what were causing my blackouts.

* * *

**Oh the mystery! Haha. If you've read all the Fallen books, you might have an idea what's going on hear but for those of you who haven't, stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I had to add Nora. Don't hate me. I figured she'd be Luce's new best friend since she's forbidden to see any of her old ones. This is a girly convo and I'm sorry if any of the swearing offends you.**

* * *

"Oh my God!" Nora squeals as I turn around with my arms to the side, modelling the new bridesmaid dress I chose earlier. "It's fucking perfect."

"I'm so glad you like it." I say back, ignoring her choice of language and go into the bathroom to change back into my summer dress.

"Like it?" I hear her voice from the other side of the door. "Luce, I love it! This will look so good on everyone else and it will especially look great with my epic brides dress."

"You've got it already? But he only proposed a week ago. What if you lose weight and it doesn't fit anymore?" I ask back, half speaking, half shouting.

"Luce, honey, I won't be loosing any weight or putting any on. I can assure you it will fit me. And besides, we moved the date forward so we can get married the day after we graduate." She reasons back. For some reason, when she said 'honey' I felt a pang of sorrow. For what though, I don't know. I finish folding up the dress and come out of the bathroom. "Do you think Daniel will ever propose to you?" She asks out of no where and starts to twist the ring on her finger. My breath catches and I force down the lump in my throat.

"Well, um, I honestly don't know. I mean we love spending time together, I just..." I sigh loudly before confessing, "don't think he will stand to be around me forever - it's a very long time." I say. There, it's finally out. I said it. Daniel is way to kind and good for me.

"Luce! Are you fucking kidding me? He looks at you with so much love it's like he's loved you for a 1000 years and he'll love you for a 1000 more. Of course he wouldn't mind spending eternity with you - it looks as if he has already and he's more than willing to continue. You're soul mates." She says with so much passion, it almost brings me to tears because every word she's saying right now is true. And I can see it in Daniels face when he looks at me - so much emotion, so much love - and I try my hardest to show him how much I love him too.

"I wouldn't go as far as soul mates-" I lie. I believe with all my heart we're soul mates too but hearing it come from someone else just puts thing into perspective - life isn't a fairy tale, dreams don't last forever.

"Please, you're head over heels in L.O.V.E honey, and so is he." She says, emphasising each letter of love. "Have you and Daniel...you know?"

"No!" I shout defensively, though I don't know why.

"Ok, jeez. I was only asking." She says, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry Nora. It's just that I'm not ready and I don't want to keep him waiting for so long. I guess I'm afraid he'll run away when he doesn't get what he wants." I say and hand Nora my bridesmaid dress. She takes it and hangs it up, carefully, in her wardrobe.

"Believe me when I tell you this Luce - Daniel loves you with all his heart and I know it works both ways. If you're not ready, that's fine. Shit's not going to go down and I know for a fact that Daniel wouldn't force you into doing anything you wouldn't want to do. Plus, if he did, let's just say his face would be caved in so much that you wouldn't even be able to recognise him." She bats her eyelids innocently and I roll my eyes. "You both act more maturely than I do and I'm 2 years older than you! You are soul mates Luce and believe it or not, he's never going to let you go." I close my eyes and force back the tears because every word she says touches my soul. All those nice things she always says about me and Daniel and how much we love each other is well and truly encouraging.

"And I'm never going to let him go either." I whisper and make a start for the door.

"And Luce?" Nora calls out after me just before I open the door.

"Yeah?" I turn back around to face her.

"Good luck!"

* * *

**I know Nora swears a lot but I've tried to keep it at a bare minimal. The next chapter is extremely short. Just warning.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm aware of how short this chapter is. Please don't give me grief for it. An extra long one is coming up next to make up for the small ones so look forward to it.**

* * *

"Ok students, please turn over you papers," Mr Clayton calls out to our class, "you have one hour. You're time starts now."

I turn over my paper and let out a sigh of relief when I see the first question.

I think that was the fastest hour that I'd ever experienced. I personally find physics tests easy along with maths and R.E so I complete this test with ease. Daniel is waiting for me, sitting on the wall outside the building.

"Find it easy?" He asks, reading the smile on my face, which he doesn't know is aimed at him - not the test.

"As always." I reply as he pulls me into a hug. It's torture being away from him for one minute never mind an hour so I let out a sigh of relief. Home. "What were you doing whilst I was busy?"

"Thinking of you, as always." He says and I don't have to look up to know that he's smiling.

"That couldn't be all you were doing." I breathe in his sent like my body can't get enough of it.

"Well, I was thinking about tonight." My breath hitches and my heart skips a beat.

"And what about tonight?" I say with a big gulp.

"Dinner." I smile and he squeezes me tightly.

"Sounds great. You spoil me." I squeeze him back with more force.

"You deserve to be spoiled." He simply says back and pulls away from me. I pout, without meaning to, and he laughs and takes my hand. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Luce stumbles upon an old friend that she can't even remember and an unsettling discover is made...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I may have just exaggerated when I said it was super long and I'm sorry. God, I've been apologising a lot lately. I do hope you have enjoyed it so far and you still have followed through until here, I would love to hear your thoughts about it so if any of you have any ideas on how to improve them, that would be great. Thanks.**

* * *

Daniel doesn't take me to his dorm like we usually do, instead he drives past campus and out of the gates.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking out of the window.

"You'll see." He says, not taking his eyes off the road. I shift in my seat.

"What's with all the mystery today? It's so unlike you." But so sexy, I add in my mind.

"I found something I need to show you." He continues to keep up his charade.

"What is it?" I ask, now officially filled with curiosity.

"A cruel joke, I think. If not, then I don't know." Now his face has turned hard and his brows are set low above his eyes.

I can't say anymore so I just stare out the window. 5 minutes later, we arrive at a cemetery. "Daniel, what are we doing here?"

"You need to see this." He says and jumps the wall and opens the gate from the other side.

"What the hell? Daniel, you're scaring me." I say, edging my way back towards the car like he was crazy. But somewhere deep inside, I want - screw that, need - to follow him.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have brought you here because this will scare you."

He opens the the gates and pulls me inside before closing them again. He takes my hand and drags me towards the gravestones. "Look." He says, pointing to the 2 graves in front of us and I gasp.

"Here lies Lucinda Price. Born 1997, died 2009. Daughter, girlfriend, best friend and friend. Buried next to her boyfriend. R.I.P." I say aloud and turn to look at the one Daniel is looking at.

"Here lies Daniel Grigori. Born 1997, died 2009. Son, boyfriend, best friend and friend. Buried next to his girlfriend. R.I.P." He says after me. "Coincidence?" He asks and looks at me. "I don't think so."

"I don't get it. So these are the same first names as ours - so what?"

"Luce, don't you get it? They were us. We are them. You're dreams are starting to make sense now. It was you and me from a different lifetime."

"Now I think about it, it does make sense." Whilst saying that sentence, I try to come up with an alternative.

"So do you -?"

"Luce?" A voice from behind makes me and Daniel spin around, fast. "Daniel?"

We are face to face with a blonde woman - maybe 35 - and she look shocked. Like she'd seen a ghost, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask taking a step towards Daniel.

"Luce, it's me, Callie. Don't you remember?" She says, sounding hurt.

"I've never seen you before in my life." I reply as Daniel puts a protective hand around my waist.

"Oh yes, they said you wouldn't remember." Callie smiles. "But it was great to see you two again. I always knew you'd find each other."

"Who said we won't remember what?" Daniel replies, stepping in front of me.

"Oh no, I've said too much!" She shrieks and quickly puts her hands to her mouth.

I squint and imagine her younger. Yes, she does look familiar, my mind whispers.

"Actually..." I drag out and take a step closer so I can see her better. "I do think we have met before but when you were younger. About my age, correct?" She gives a slight nod and an image appears in my mind of me and her - at the age of 17, out side somebody's house with Daniel and the people from my dreams. Someone - I think Daniel - is on the floor and crying or trying to pull his hair out and everyone, including Callie, is standing around him with a look of sympathy on their faces. Speaking about faces, theirs are still blurred but not as much as my dreams. Ll of a sudden the images come to life and noise fills my head.

"You don't know what your doing Luce!" The boy with the dreadlocked hair shouted to me. "It could take you anywhere."

I looked as if I was about ready to jump into a black shadowy thing behind me when a voice rang out that made me melt a little inside. "What are you doing?" Daniel's voice rang loud and clear. He seemed somewhat happy, frightened and anxious all at the same time.

I stepped forward and called over my shoulder, "Guess I'll just have to figure it out."

Turning back around, I caught a glimpse of Daniel running after me before I waved goodbye and jumped into the black, disfigured shadow in front of me.

I jerk back into the present and Daniel instantly reaches for me.

"Luce, are you ok? What happened? Do you know her? Are you sure your not hurt?" He bombards me with questions whilst I turn to Callie.

"You!" I point a finger at her, wanting to know explanation. But Callie runs off - quite fast for a 30 odd year old woman - and me and Daniel are left looking down they path that she fled towards.

* * *

**Comment below or favourite if you like it so far and I will continue them.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This isn't from anyone's point of view. Sorry for not posting it sooner but my brother, being stupid, decided to zoom down the hill on his bike, that he can't even ride yet, crash into the back of a Toyota and get sent to hospital for stitches. I know it's not really an excuse but I've had to cater to his every need and I wasn't in the mood to write for those days. Enjoy.**

* * *

What do you _mean_ you saw Luce?" Cam asks, annoyed. Today he was sporting black chinos, a blood red tee-shirt that showed off his muscles and he had given himself a hair cut. It is now styled like Stephan's hair from 'Vampire Diaries'.

Roland takes a step forward incase Cam advances on her. Last week, Roland had re-dyed his golden dreadlocks blonde and it gave him a cool look that he was pulling off. He was wearing loose jeans and a dark green tee-shirt.

Callie stammers a reply, taking a step backwards and bumps into the arm or the couch. Se quickly brushes her blond her out of her eyes so she can see whats happening. "I-I mean that I j-just happened to see t-them." Her hopeful eyes glance over towards the door, looking for an escape but 2 angels and 2 demons block her path.

Arriane pushes herself off the table. The last time Callie had seen Arriane, her hair had been cut just below the ears by Luce. Now it had grown back down to her waist and was in a high ponytail. She was wearing camouflaged army sweats and a light brown, tight tank top that hugged her curves. "It's no big deal Cam - we saw Luce 6 months ago." She walks over to the window and looks out of it. They are in the wood cabin that they took Luce to after her adventure with the announcers and Arriane can't help but feel like they are being watched. Well, of course they are being watched, there are announcers everywhere.

"Yeah, but you remember what The Throne said don't you? No-one is allowed to interfere with her, including _all_ of her friends." Cam sighs and sits back down on the couch. "Look, I know that it was an accidental meeting but you could have ruined it all." He continues.

"Ruined it all? All I did was go and visit the grave of my dead, ex-best friend and I get hassled for paying my respects?" Callie gets all up in Cams face, finding her courage, and Annabelle carefully tries to get her to sit back down. Annabelle's hair hadn't changed, apart from the fact that it was an inch longer. She was in ripped, black leggings and a purple, shoulder tee-shirt.

"I didn't mean -" Cam starts but Callie cuts him off.

"No - you _did_ mean it. You're just pissed off that you haven't seen her yet and everyone else has. Do you know who's fault that is?" She points a finger at him. "_Yours_! It's not _my_ fault that you disappeared for 17 years is it? Or were you just grieving? Whatever, I don't care, but _don't_ take it out on me. I'm through listening to your bullshit right now. Maybe if you'd spend more time keeping an eye on her instead of hiding, you would have noticed that she's remembering and -"

"_What_?!" Arriane cuts her off. "Why weren't I told? For heavens sake, I never get told _anything_ anymore!" She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs.

"Callie," Roland starts slowly, taking a step towards her, "What do you mean Luce is remembering?"

Annabelle takes a sip of her caramel latte and puts it down on the table. "That's impossible." She states. "Luce can't remember and neither can Daniel." They all turn to Callie, expectantly.

"Well...maybe it can." She looks over to Cam. "You said that The Throne said that no-one can see Luce or have any contact with her, right?"

Cam nods, clasping his hands together and lacing them behind his head. "So what?"

"So..." Callie continues, "the last time Luce started remembering her past was because Daniel and you lot avoided her as much as possible so it wasn't triggered that time. But when she finally saw the good side to Daniel, it clicked something and she started remembering." Arriane and Cam nod but Roland and Annabelle look confused.

"I don't get it." Annabelle says with a puzzled look on her face. "I mean, I know that's what happened but still..."

"Yeah," Roland adds, "what does this have to do with Luce remembering this time?"

Arriane gives them a 'duhh-it's-obvious' look and receives a 'I-still-don't-get-it' look from Roland. "Ugh," Arriane groans, "do I have to explain _everything_?" Silence is her answer. "Basically, what if The Throne only said we cant see her because it might cause her to remember. What if, God couldn't actually make them human, mortals? What if he could only make them forget like the last curse?" Reality slams into Annabelle's face and her eyes widen. "The loophole." She whispers.

"You can take the person away from the angel, but you can't take the angel away from the person." Callie says.

"So what your saying is that maybe we have a shot at getting them back?" Cam asks, hope gleaming in his emerald eyes.

"What I'm saying is that we have to play our cards right." Callie crosses one leg over the top of the other, folding her arms. "Last time, Luce burst into flame. Who _knows_ what will happen this time?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I can upload a new chapter every 2 days but if I can't, the most delay will be 5 days. Thank you for reading this far and for all the views! It's nearly been 5 days and I already have 93 views! Thank you! Next chapter will be back to Luce's POV.**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I have not given up on this story but my internet is running really slow lately and taking a few hours to upload.**

**I promise you I will pick up the pace on uploading the chapters but I might get delayed for a week because I've just started to study for my GCSEs and I get ALOT of homework.**

**I plan on doing at least 40 chapters so don't worry about the book ending anytime soon.**

**i really home you guys are enjoying it and thanks to Tissa96 and missy-2412 for the comments and the favouriting by missy-2412 and FairchildFangirl. Thanks to Rohina and Tissa96 for following! That means a lot.**

**If anyone has any questions about the story or where it's going or if you have any ideas where it should go, please private message or review me.**

**Once again, sorry for the delay and I will be uploading the next chapters soon.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So sorry for the massive delay but I've been ill and I've had tons of homework. Who knew that year 9 would be so hard? **

**Anyway, if you're all wondering what I have been doing all this time, I've been writing a fanfiction for the Iron Fey series by my second favourite author of all time - Lauren Kate being my first - Julie Kagawa. I highly recommend you go and read her series including the Blood of Eden trilogy because they are awesome and then go an read my fanfiction. The chapters on there are miles longer than these ones and that's why it has taken me so long to finally get around to doing this fanfiction.**

**Thank you to all the people who have read this so far - I never expected to get over 600 views so thank you guys so much. Don't forget to review because your opinion matters. Sit back. Relax. And enjoy the story...**

We sit in silence on the drive back to campus. We don't really know what to make of it all. First we see a girl called Callie who I vaguely remember and then the gravestones and the fact that we didn't have a blackout - which was rare. I continue to stare out of the rain-soaked window and give an audible sigh.

"What?" Daniels smooth voice breaks the tension in the air.

I shift my body so I'm facing him and notice his hands are gripping the steering wheel tightly and his knuckles are ice white. "It's nothing." I reply but the slight sneakiness in my voice gives it away.

"No - it's not nothing Luce, it's something. You know you can tell me." He notices my tensed body and my quick glances towards his hands. He looks down at them and relaxes his muscles a bit.

"I know I can but -" I turn back and continue to stare out of the window. How do I explain to him that I saw an event that I don't even remember? "But, I'm scared." I finally say.

"And why would you be scared to tell me?" He asks, a sadness in his voice.

I look down and fiddle with the fraying edges of my black, long-sleeved hoodie. "It's not so much and being scared to tell you as it is being scared with this whole situation."

I see something black rush by my window but I think it's a house or building - it was hard to see in the early February nights. A sudden chill slithers up my spine and I reach over and turn the heating up a few degrees.

"I just have no idea why I knew her - I've certainly never seen her before - and yet, I feel as though we've known each other for years!" I came to my final decision to not tell Daniel about the flash back I had.

"She did seem quite familiar." Daniel agrees.

I am a lot more relaxed now he is relaxed. It's weird how we are synced like that. The way we can tell when each other is happy, sad, excited, devastated and just simply uncomfortable.

"So...what's for tonight?" I ask, trying to lighten up the mood. Daniel seems happy with the distraction and the tension between us is lifted.

"Well, I thought I'd make you my famous Ragù alla bolognese." The thought of his spaghetti bolognese makes my mouth water. It is remarkable how he gets all the ingredients to work with each other.

"Molto buano!" The words rush out of my mouth. Very good, I'd said.

"Non avevo idea che si parlava italiano!" Daniel replied. I had no idea you spoke Italian!

"No, io non parlo italiano so solo poche parole." Comes out of my mouth before I can even think. No, I don't speak Italian, I just know a few words. I shake my head. "I don't speak Italian," I pause to think about what happened, "or I didn't."

"I'd never spoken a sentence in Italian before that in my life!" Daniel says as we pull up to the Campus gates.

"What do you think it all means?" I ask and Daniel parks the car. He gets out and opens the door for me.

"I have no idea Luce but I have a feeling that I should." He turns to me. "Does that make any sense?" I lace my fingers with his and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"I know exactly what you mean. One minute I'm living the life of Lucinda Mendez, the next I feel like I'm living as hundreds of Lucinda's and I don't know why. I do feel as if I should though. I feel like I'm me but not me, in a way." The cold weather swirls around us, making me shiver.

"Here." Daniel takes his leather jacket off and drapes it around my shoulders before intertwining our fingers again. "Same. I sometimes feel like I'm a whole different person. Like I could be that person but something's stopping me from doing it." He sighs. "But that doesn't matter right now. Right now is dinner and a time to relax so let's forget the world and dive into the Italian culture!"

I laugh, suddenly forgetting what we are even talking about, and half run, half drag, Daniel to his room where I know, waiting on the table, will be my most delicious meal of the week.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is from Lucifers perspective. Please don't forget to review me saying whether you'd like the story to go,**

**A) Luce and Daniel run into Cam.**

**B) Arriane and Annabelle go to the Throne for help with Luce.**

**C) Roland and Callie go to tell Shelby and Miles about Luce's current situation and you get to see where they've been all this time. **

**So yeah, those are your 3 options. I can't post the next chapter if I don't know where to go with it so the one with the most suggestions gets to be my next chapter. Enjoy! **

The stars in the sky remind me of the day I fell. How we all looked just like the millions of explosions of light. I bet we looked a much better sight though. I sigh. How long has it been now? 16? 17 years? Has it really been that long since my Lucinda chose to give up her immortality to be with the blonde haired angel?

"Oh Lucinda..." I mumble, sitting on my throne and looking out to the 'Hell' we were supposed to rule together. But that was before Grigori got in the way. My fists curl and I slam them down on the arm rests beside me.

I don't understand what she sees in him! Maybe it's because he's a good artist. Maybe it's simply because he's good and I'm bad. I bet that's all I'll ever be to everyone - bad. It's not as if I take joy in being a cold hearted dick all the time but someone's got to do it and I don't see anyone offering. I hate having to be someone I'm not. I can't help being protective over the one I love, even if that means killing people for it. Maybe that's my weakness. Maybe she's my weakness - a weakness I can't have. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold her in my arms and bring myself closer and closer to that angelic face of hers, until we're so close that -

"Lucifer!" A banging sound interrupts my train of thought and it takes me a moment to remember where I am. Oh yeah, in my throne room. "Lucifer!" This time, the voice sounds slightly more panicked.

"Come in!" My voice booms. The door slowly creaks open and a tall figure with bright green hair enters. The boy stands there, with his head half poking through the door, as if waiting for me. Oh, I almost forgot - he needs my permission. I forgot how much of a tight ship I ran. "Come forward, Onyx."

Onyx is my most trusted messenger so I assume he has new for me, whether it be good or bad. "Lucifer," he gives a slight bow and I smile at how high up they see me as, "I was out scouting the premises you asked me to and I came across a cabin and I might have heard something that will interest you." He smirks and it can already tell I want to hear it.

"And what might that be?" I ask, enjoying the feeling when I know something I'm _not_ supposed to.

"I'd say a certain little angel with long black hair is remembering." My eyes bug and Onyx backs out, knowing that he has said enough.

Once again, I'm alone in my throne room. It wasn't supposed to be that way - I still had her throne in a secret room incase she ever did decide she get tired of Blondie. I doubt it though. She looks at him the way I look at her and so does he. Maybe a little more than I do but after thousands of years, it kind of becomes less and less of an obsession and more of a just I-want-you-but-I-can't-have-you-so-please-change-your-mind-about-us-and-all-is-forgotten-unless-you-stay-with-him-and-then-I'll-be-forever-alone-as-usual.

But the fact that my darling Lucinda is remembering brings me to a halt. The Throne said that they couldn't remember and that they couldn't be angels again. However, I was unwilling to let my Luce die so I spoke to my Maker after they and everyone else was gone. I close my eyes and remember our exact conversation.

_"Please. You know I don't ask for anything so you must know how important this is to me." I pleaded to the Throne._

_"No! They chose that. And anyway, if Lucinda remembers, Daniel remembers. They're connected." Her voice showed a slight annoyance._

_"But I can't let her die!" I folded my arms and leaned back on my old seat in the arch._

_God looked at me and gave a slight smile. "It's been a while since you sat there."_

_I frowned, remembering the days when I was so naive and Lucinda was mine. "Oh shut up." I said with a small smile playing on my own lips._

_"Ever considered stopping this war and joining us again?"_

_"No." I huffed. "Who's to say that if I come back, everyone else will? No. I can't." I sighed._

_"But I can see that you're unhappy. I know you're not a bad person. You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not." She soothed._

_"You don't know anything and you're changing the subject!" I was beginning to wonder if coming hear was a good idea after all - it had been over 8,000 years since I'd been here and it hadn't changed a bit._

_"Fine. I can help but it begs the question, why did you give them this sentence if you never really wanted them to have it?"_

_"Correction, I wanted Daniel to be human_ _so Luce would go for me but like you said - they're connected. Just please do something!" I was now stood off my chair and walking on the clouds. I guess humans did have the general idea of what heaven was like._

_"Like I said before - I can help. Let's see..." She tapped her finger against her lips. "Because you have asked, she has remember something that means something to her and you that only you two have shared. But what?"_

_I thought hard about this. What meant something to us both that only we shared? Um..._

_"I've got it!" I said, snapping my fingers. "Our song!"_

_"Your what?" The Thrown gave a puzzled look._

_"You know? Our song?_

_Of all the pairs the Throne endured_

_None rose to burn as bright_

_Lucifer the Morning Star _

_And Lucinda his Evening Light_

_Our song!" I made a gesture to show my impatience._

_"Oh of course, you song. How could I forget?" She chuckled to herself._

_"Maybe because I stopped singing it over 9,000 years ago, when Grigori stepped in." I huffed again, remembering the day when on this very chair, Lucinda had told me that I was growing obsessive and controlling and that she didn't want to be with me any more._

_"Very well, Lucifer. From this day forth, shall Lucinda - and only Lucinda - remember the song of Lucifer, may hers and Daniels punishment be lifted. Let them be angels again and remember everything that I'd taken away. Let it be known that no one may help her remember or they will share the same fate." She turned to me. "Happy?"_

_I nudged her like she's my big sister. "Thanks." _

Oh how it only seems like yesterday that I returned home. Well, maybe it's because it was. I stand up and make my way to my window that shows the announcer to the the mortal realm. Don't worry Lucinda, I think, there's still hope yet.


	11. Chapter 9

**So guys, the most requested option was A and I promise that it was a good one. If any of you are confused about the ending, it will all be explained in the next chapter. Thank you for all the people that bother to read these notices.**

What was I doing here at this college? Oh yeah - finding a book Francesca and Steven wanted for Shoreline. It was supposed to help the Nephilim with controlling their powers or some sort of bullshit like that. I couldn't really care about Nephilim right now - it was bad enough that we still had to put up with the 2 we picked up along our journey. Shelby and Miles? I think I got it right. Now, Miles was kind of alright. But Shelby on the other hand? No. She was so fucking whiney and sensitive and really, really, couldn't take a joke. She had a good sense of humor. Sometimes. But if it came down to the gang having a meeting and she wasn't invited, mainly because it didn't concern her at all, we'd never hear the end of it. Never mind that. That was nothing compared to her mood swings. Shit really hit the fan with her around. How many children has she had now? 2? 3? I lost count.

I looked at the girls sitting on the floor, outside their dorm rooms, smiling and laughing at a joke one of them recently told. Even as I passed them and continued round the corner, I could still hear their laughs and smell their nail varnish and perfume. One of the advantages of being an angel - all of your senses are heightened.

"And I was like, so now that you've like, snogged Liam, does that mean that you've like, snogged the whole football team? I mean, could she be like, anymore of a slut?" One of them said, giggling.

"I know right? Never mind the fact that she's like, cheating on Will with like, half of the lacrosse team." Another echoed.

"Didn't you hear? He dumped her like, when he found out about Sam and Peter. Then she dumped Sam because like, apparently, he was like, so bad in bed..." A third continued.

It kind of reminded me of Sword and Cross and how we were all just happy enough to be trusted to walk the premises without supervision. It was a relaxing yet haunted thought. It reminded me of Luce, Daniel, Arriane, Roland, Molly and...and...and...I couldn't even think it. Her perfect golden curls. Innocent, angelic nature. It didn't matter anyway - she was an angel, I was a demon. I would have changed sides for her in a heartbeat but I knew that she had been my best friend for thousands of years and that's all she'd ever want to be with me - friends. I was crazy to even think about being anything more. Who would love me anyway? Lilith didn't love me. Luce didn't love me. Gabbe didn't love me. Gabbe. My heart constricted. She was dead. She and Molly had sacrificed their lives for Luce and Daniel. It was their choice. But the knowledge of never seeing her baby blue eyes and perfect body ever again almost brought tears to my eyes. Call me a puff. Or a girl. But the only girl I truly loved was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. So I'm not sorry if I cry because I haven't even grieved yet and I have every right to start now. Granted, that's not ideal but I still would - right in this very hallway.

However, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I had to focus on getting that book.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see the two people coming towards me and I ran straight into them.

"Sorry." I muttered and briefly looked up to meet their eyes. My heart froze and so did my body. A pair of hazel eyes stared at me. A great flow of black hair behind her. The person beside here stared at me with almost violet eyes and I almost cried. After 17 years of hiding, I finally saw them. I didn't cry the first time I saw Luce every 17 years. I didn't cry, period. But Daniel? Of course I would! He was my closest friend - my brother. Even if we fought like enemies, we loved each other like family.

"I'm so sorry!" Luce exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Yeah, sorry man. I didn't see you there." Daniels cool voice added.

"It's not your fault, I was distracted - thinking - about some old friends." I smiled at them.

Daniel pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and Luce shifted to the other foot. "Do I know you? I swear I've seen you before. Do you come here?" Luce asked.

I completely forgot that this was the college that they went to.

"Um, no. I'm just visiting an old friend, like I mentioned before. Yeah, he told me to meet him at the library but I'm having a hard time finding it." It was the partial truth.

"Well you're not going to find it here." Daniel stated. "It's all the way at the other end of campus. It's a building all by itself. You can't miss it really - it's massive."

"Yeah. There's a big sign on the door telling you that it's the library." Luce said. She looked deep in thought.

"Thanks." I managed to get out. It felt weird having a normal conversation with Daniel. It felt even weirder, though, lying to him. After all, with all this Luce and angels business that was going on, I could talk to Daniel. I could freely talk about Lucinda's deaths and about how much bigger his wings are to mine but mine looked cooler. Now that he was human, what could I do?

"I'm Daniel." He held out his hand and I shook it. "And this is Luce. Well, Lucinda. But everyone calls her Luce."

I looked over to Luce but she looked as though she wasn't paying attention any more. "Is she ok?" It was the same face I'd seen on her in all of her past lives, where she tries to remember where she's seen Daniel. This couldn't be good, I concluded.

Daniel turned to Luce. "Luce? Lucinda? Are you ok?"

Luce gave a slight nod of the head but apart from that, nothing.

"Are you sure?" I asked Daniel. I don't know what scared me more - the fact that Lucinda looked stoned out of her head right now, or the fact that Daniel didn't seemed to be bothered by it.

"Yeah, she is. She just blacks out sometimes. She kinda of gets day dreams. She doesn't daydream but more like she sees dreams in the day. Fragments of her memory. I don't know. I mean, yeah, it creeps me out a bit, but recently, I've started having them too."

So this is what Callie was going on about! These so called 'blackouts' was just Luce remembering. It took a lot out of her when she was remembering on our last mission - finding the place of the Fall. If she was suddenly remembering now, that means that someone has created a loophole. I would hug that person right now! Wait. But if Luce can remember, she would start seeing the Announcers again. And if it's started happening to Daniel, so can he. You have to be angel or at least part angel to see Announcers. So does that mean they would...

No. The Throne made it very clear that they were to be human. Maybe the blackouts were them remembering childhood. I knew that was something Daniel had never had before so that must have been something for him.

Luce started mumbling words under her breath. Loud enough so that my angel hearing could pick it up but quiet enough that I couldn't make out the words.

"I didn't get your name." Daniel said, just suddenly remembering.

"Oh. Sorry, just have slipped my mind. It's C-"

"Cam." Luce whispered and looked at me with eyes far too old for her human, 17 year old self. "Is it really you?"

"Cam!" Daniel said his violet eyes lighting up and looking more like the Daniel that I knew for thousands of years. "Oh my...Gosh. It is. Where have you been? It been 17 years! I thought you would've at least said hi."

Ok, now I was confused. I was pretty sure that they had both turned 17. Had they finally remembered? No. It was impossible. But as the evidence stood right in front of me, my mind begged to differ.

**Please review. My goal is to get at least 20 reviews so please do it - even if you're just a guest user. Thanks and I'll see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter has taken a long time to upload. Option A was the most requested and so here it is. Your new options are:**

**a) Everyone has a meeting and Luce starts to remember some pretty embarrassing pasts and how far she and Daniel went in some of their relationships.**

**b) Lucifers POV as he comes up with a master plan to get revenge on Daniel for taking Lucinda and accidentally ends up falling in love with a mortal.**

**c) Lucinda remembers about Molly and Gabbe's death and 3D's into her 2009 former self to try and stop that from happening and relives all of the books from Fallen but ends up changing some of the outcomes.**

**By the way, all of these are going to happen in the next 3 chapters. It's up to you which order you would like to see them in so don't forget to review.**

"Are you sure?" I asked Daniel. "I don't know, it sounds a bit reckless."

He squeezed my hand. "Of course I'm sure. Alex said that he was having a party in his dorm and to bring booze. Now, honestly, do you think that sneaking off to the school pool after the party is reckless?"

"Yes!" I declared. "How could you think it's not? One, it's after curfew. Two, if we're caught, we could be expelled. Three, everyone would be drunk and might drown. And four...it's just...um...well...reckless!" I shook my head.

Daniel held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. We won't go."

I put my hands on my hips and faced him but carried on walking down the corridor. "I didn't say that. I don't mind the party - it sounds quite fun. I mind going to the pool afterwards. I don't want anybody getting hurt and if someone does, I sure as hell don't want to be a part of it!"

We were both silent for a while, just staring into each others eyes and walking. The next thing I know, I've bumped into someone. My eyes travelled from the black converse, to his black skinny jeans, to his 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt, to his rose lips, to his striking emerald green eyes and finally to his hair that reminded me of Stephan's out of 'The Vampire Diaries'.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, horrified. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I looked over at Daniel and grimaced. "Yeah, sorry man. I didn't see you there." He adds.

"It's not your fault, I was distracted - thinking - about some old friends." The familiar looking guy adds. I got the feeling that I got when I thought I remembered Daniel from somewhere the first night I'd seen him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daniel brush some of his gorgeous blonde hair out of his eyes and I shifted to my other foot to get a better looking angle on this guy, as if somehow that would make me remember him. "Do I know you? I swear I've seen you before. Do you come here?"

He seemed to consider the question for a few seconds before answering. "Um, no. I'm just visiting an old friend, like I mentioned before. Yeah, he told me to meet him at the library but I'm having a hard time finding it."

Yeah, no kidding, I thought to myself, it's at the other end of the school. But before I could speak, Daniel answered.

"Well you're not going to find it here." He stated. "It's all the way at the other end of campus. It's a building all by itself. You can't miss it really - it's massive."

My mind started swimming and I knew I was about to have a flashback. I would always get a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach and the back of my head would grow cold. "Yeah. There's a big sign on the door telling you that it's the library." I managed to get out before I was swept away into a flashback.

_I was sat in a white field. People walked past me at quite a bit of speed. Actually, come to think about it, their feet didn't even touch the cloudy floor. Were they hovering or flying? These people radiated light as if they were made of pure, white, plasma energy. But somehow, I knew they were more. From where I was at that moment, everyone else looked remarkably lower down, like I was at the top of a hill, looking down over the field. I shifted my weight and realised that my own feet didn't touch the ground but I was definitely sat down._

_"Of all the pairs the Throne endured _

_None rose to burn as bright -" the voice behind me said._

_"Lucifer the morning star_

_And Lucinda his evening light." I sang automatically. _

_My brain was suddenly switched on. My senses were heightened. I was aware of all my surrounding, bright and clear. I felt a hand in my hair and I whipped around, wondering who it was._

_"Lucinda, calm down." A tall guy with slightly amber hair said as he smoothed over my long hair._

_"Who are you?" I asked, completely aware that for the first time ever, I could speak in my flashbacks by myself and say whatever I_ _wanted. I scanned the ground. "Where am I?" I asked._

_"Don't you remember, my dear Lucinda?" He said, confused._

_I shook my head. "I have absolutely no idea who you are, where I am and why people are flying." I tried to get up off his knee but he kept me secure._

_"I'm your lover, Lucifer. You are in what we call Heaven and people are flying because we are angels. Playing dumb is kinda of a turn on by the way." He motioned to his wings behind him and for the first time ever, my visions were clear. My heart stopped. My brain hurt. Angels? No way. Lucifer? The Devil? Oh my God._

_"Lucifer? As in Satan? The Devil? No way. You're having me on. Angels don't exist and, and, and Heaven? No, it can't be. It's impossible! You're lying." I pushed really hard away from him and fell. The clouds parted and I fell. Down and down and I screamed. I heard a grunt and felt familiar arms carrying me bridal style._

_"Are you ok?" Daniel whispered. "Why didn't you fly?" _

_My eyes widened and I looked behind him. Magnificent, white wings towered over his body._

_"Oh my God Daniel, you're an angel." I exclaimed._

_He laughed softly, putting me back down on the floor, before looking up, wirily at Lucifer. "So are you." For a second, my breath halted - wondering if Daniel was going to touch me - especially after Lucifer had just claimed me as his own. But his hand went past my cheek and reached into the air behind me. I stood there confused. But then I felt something. It sent electric bolts down my back and I knew what he had touched before I even looked around. Wings. My very own pair of silver wings. Wow. So they were what the blurred objects in my dream were._

_"Daniel, what year is it?" I asked._

_"Year? We don't record time here. There is no need." He answered, his face searching mine. It reminded me of when he used to draw me in his campus room._

_"Can you get anything here?" I said._

_"Anything our hearts desire. As long as they are for good deeds." Such a Daniel answer, I thought._

_"What do you draw with?" The minute I asked the question his face paled._

_"How did you know I liked to draw?"_

_"Are you joking? You're the best drawer I have ever seen on Earth." I couldn't believe that he would hide such a talent from everyone._

_"Earth? When have you been to Earth? No one has ever left Heaven apart from the Throne herself." He looked slightly panicked._

_"I meant that you're artistic talent is far better than anyone's will ever be - even on Earth. Of course I've never been to Earth before. What a silly thing. Why would I want to go there?" Thank God I was a quick thinker._

Before I knew it, I was back in my own body again and gave the boy in front of me another look over. A thousand images flickered to life as i remembered everything me and this boy had been through.

"Cam." I whispered. I couldn't believe it. "Is it really you?" I asked. But I thought the Throne said that I couldn't remember and that me and Daniel were human?

"Cam!" Daniel suddenly burst out and gained a few stares from the other students.

"Oh my...Gosh. It is. Where have you been? It's been 17 years! I thought you would've at least said hi." It seemed as though Daniel had remembered as well.

"But...how?" Cam said.

"I have no idea but I guess something went wrong with the Thrones plan because we've remembered. And I mean I remember everything." I turned to Daniel. "Please tell me that in Heaven, I didn't fall out of the clouds and you caught me and then I asked you if you were an angel. Then asked you what you drew with." I pinched my eyes.

"Nope. That was pretty real alright. It was as if you weren't you. Like you'd forgotten everything. I was really shocked that you..." He trailed off. "Did you just have a vision then? Was that actually you?" I nodded.

"Look guys, it's good to have you back and all but right now, we need to regroup and discuss what happened." Cam touched the tattoo on his neck. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."


	13. Chapter 11

**So guys, it's Halloween and although this chapter isn't a spooky one, it's long and good. From now on, my chapters are going to be longer and longer so there's more for you all to read. This is option A. The next chapter is going to be B and the other one C so thank you for your suggestions. Please don't forget to review and Happy Halloween...**

I stared down at the table. Nothing that I'd been through could prepare me for this. I thought it would be easy - seeing everyone again. But although we were all glad to be each other's company, there was a tension between us. Actually, 17 years between us. 17 years of being apart. I guess they were used to not knowing me personally every 17 years that I'd come and go, being stuck in our previous cycle. But Daniel? I don't know. The 4 people sat in front of us were our closest friends - family even. Once I remembered everything when I was Lucinda Price, I'd been horrified that I barely knew the people in front of me. That because I'd grown up all over the world, in every continent, different cultures, different friends, different families, and despite the fact that the tiniest touch could set me off into a human firecracker, we didn't have time to 'socialise'.

Arriane, Annabelle, Roland and Cam. They'd changed too. Who knew that 17 years could change someone that much?

"I'm still confused." Began Annabelle. "I thought that you two," she pointed to me and Daniel, "were supposed to be human and doing human things in your human families, with your human friends and your human memories."

"Someone must have found a loophole." Roland suggested. "It's the only way."

Everyone seemed to consider this for a moment.

"That can't be it." I said, thinking really hard about the situation.

"Ohhhhhhh." Arriane said excitedly, rubbing her hands together. "I sense a Lucinda Theory." I smiled and shook my head slightly. Arriane's typical enthusiasm reminded me of Sword and Cross. "Well!" She said loudly, causing me to jump. "Let's hear it!"

"Right. Saying," I looked at Roland, "hypothetically, if someone did find a loophole, who would be dumb enough to risk trying to break it when if they failed, the Throne would turn them human and they wouldn't be allowed back? It doesn't make sense. The Throne said that we were to be human because we broke the cycle and Lucifer wanted to punish us. So...how could we be restored in the first place if we were turned fully human?" I looked around at everyone's puzzled faces.

"We couldn't." Daniel added, finally seeing my point. "All of the angels were made from the pure plasma energy that came directly from Heaven and the Throne. Once the Throne confronted Lucifer, she destroyed all of the plasma energy in Heaven so she couldn't make anymore angels - she didn't want them deceiving her."

"So...?" Annabelle questioned.

"So!" Arriane loudly said, again causing me to jump. "If our love birds were truly made human, 100% human! like the Throne insisted they were, they couldn't be angels again, or possess any of their memories because in order to do so..." She trailed off, willing anyone to finish so we were all on the same page.

"The Throne would have had to turned them back into the Heaven plasma energy but it was all destroyed, meaning that Luce and Daniel were never human in the first place." Roland snapped his fingers.

"Meaning the Throne lied to us." Cam said quietly, staring at the fire in the cabin.

"Enough on this topic." Arriane said. "Let's talk about how you and D-"

The door burst open and, wait, was that Miles, came through the door. It had to be Miles because he was wearing the same cap as he used to wear at Shoreline, but it was faded. His hair had begun to grey but I must say, for a 34 year old he sure had aged well. Actually, I'd say we all aged well. Considering the fact that I was over 8,000 years old and didn't look a day over 17, I'd say I took the whole ageing thing and threw it out the window.

"Miles?" I whispered. His eyes slightly widened.

"When you said you had something big to tell us, I wasn't expecting this." He said to the rest of the group.

"What is it?" An all too familiar voice said as a girl with blonde hair walked through the door. I couldn't believe I was seeing Shelby. She took the ageing thing better than Miles but she still looked so different. She linked hands with Miles and that's when I saw matching wedding bands. So I wasn't imagining them holding hands after my trip through the announcers. "Luce?" Shelby whispered in the same awed voice as Miles.

"Shelby." I said and stood up to hug my long lost friend. She hugged back firmly.

"We have a lot to catch up on!" She exclaimed.

I looked down at her very pregnant belly. "You don't say."

She slightly blushed and looked at Miles. "We have you to thank for that."

I was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you jumping back through all the-" Miles cut himself off and turned to the group, "- is it safe?"

"Yes." They all simultaneously said.

"After your trip through the announcers, and spending time together, especially on valentines day in the announcers, we saw how much we loved each other."

"You mean after you tried to kiss me and I was like, what do you think you're doing?" Shelby said, turning to him.

"No, as I remember it you tried to kiss me and I tried to..." Miles argued back and I tuned them out as I sat back down next to Daniel.

"Well I'm definitely changing my last name back to Grigori." Daniel said out of the blue.

"I don't know. I kinda like Lucinda Mendez." I said with a shrug.

"No way." He said.

"Na - ah." Roland added.

"Definitely no." Annabelle agreed.

"Nopety nope no." Arriane sang.

"Never." Cam said with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"1382." Daniel simply replied, blushing.

My mind instantly gave me a thousand images of a Lucinda Mendez wearing clothes from the 14th century. She was one of those poor girls who's father would sell out her body because he couldn't work. Some of the things she did was unbelievable in the bad way.

But one memory flashed through clearly. One where Daniel would always step up and say that he had hired her for the night so she wouldn't have to do 'things' with other men. Lucinda Mendez would obviously have to give the men lap dances and strip teases but whenever it came down to them wanting more - a lot more - Daniel would always pay for her and they would find somewhere secluded and chat. Tell stories. Fall asleep under the stars. Lucinda Mendez would happily give Daniel a lap dance and strip tease for free and she did. Almost every time they went out into the field together, she would do the same routine - strip tease, lap dance, make out session, fall asleep in each others arms.

Despite this though, Lucinda Mendez was what I would call nowadays a prostitute, whether it was her choice or not. No wonder they didn't want me to keep my last name as Mendez. But the memory of Lucinda Mendez brought colour to my cheeks - a lot of colour - and I knew that in that lifetime, that was the furthest me and Daniel had ever gone.

I looked over the rest of the group. "Yeeeaaaahhhhh...Maybe not." I said, shaking my head.

When it stopped, I was facing Cam. His face seemed so familiar. Well, of course it seemed familiar - I'd known him all my life. But this was different. I'd seen him in one of the images then - one of the guys who I gave a lap dance to. I quickly scanned through them again and there it was - me giving Cam a lap dance. I continued to watch this play out. And then I leaned down and kissed him. What? I actually kissed Cam - full on - whilst giving him a lap dance?

When I looked at the present day Cam, my eyes shifted to Daniel for a split second before returning to him. I gave him a look that said, does-he-know? And he closed his eyes and shook his head, giving me a pleading look. I nodded, understanding that I'd have to tell Daniel but now wasn't the right time.

"But I don't want to change it back to Price." I said, continuing our previous conversation.

"Then keep your original name." Daniel said, coming up from behind me, hugging my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Lucinda Light."

"Why was I called Lucinda Light?" I was already in love with it but a bit confused.

"Because you were the only angel who could create pure light."

"But I thought that was Lucifer - he is the morning star. In fact, the Latin for Lucifer is the Light Bringer." Now I was totally confused.

"No. What welcomes the morning?" Daniel asked. "The sun. The sun is a star. Lucifer represented the sun. True, the sun does give off light, but not pure light. The suns light is given off from the gasses and fire. Fire is a form of destruction. Fire destroys things. That's why we sometimes call Lucifer the Destroyer."

"But that still doesn't explain why Lucifer translates to Light Bringer."

"It doesn't." Roland said, twisting his fingers. "The Light Bringer was originally translated into Lucinda. They didn't know who Lucinda was but your name is so close to Lucifers that they thought that was what it was supposed to mean, given the fact that he is, like you said, The Morning Star. They just didn't know."

We were all quiet for a while before Shelby and Miles decided to join us.

"Speaking of Lucifer, where is he? We haven't heard about him for ages." Shelby asked, sounding more like her younger self.

"Oh, you know? Brooding. Tormenting the weak. Doing evil." Cam said.

"I mean it." Shelby continued. "He's been quiet - too quiet - lately and that's never a good sign."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was on a vacation. You know, taking a break from world destruction. But I do. So I'd say, if he's not coming up with an evil scheme to ruin someone's life, then he's ill. Now, whether that's physically or mentally, we will never know." Mile added and we laughed.

It was so good to laugh with the group again. All - I counted our heads - 8 of us. Wait, that couldn't be right. Last time there were 10 of us. A flash flickered through my head of 2 angels jumping in front of me and Daniel before turning into dust. I knew who they were before I even got a chance to look at their faces.

Molly and Gabbe.

And in that instant, I knew that I was going to do whatever it takes to get them back...


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Sorry this has took me forever to upload but I've had massive writers block. Plus I'm writing 2 other fanfics which you should totally check out. This chapter is short compared to the previous one but that is only because my next chapters are going to be super long. Enjoy...**

I've made up my mind. You see, I spent hours retracing all of my memories back to the reason that I turned against God in the first place. And would you believe it was our dear old Daniel Grigori? Well...it was. If it wasn't for Daniel, I would still be happy loving Luce and every angel would still be in Heaven today. Or so that's what I'm telling myself - whether it's true or not. I had to get my revenge or I wouldn't cope. I'd slowly go insaner than I already am and I can't do that. But what plan? Hmm...that gave me an idea.

"Cambriel!" I shouted. Within a matter of seconds, Cam Briel - as he called himself these days - materialised in front of me.

"Lucifer." He said with a bow of his head.

"Where is that place where they make starshots?" I asked and his face visibly paled.

"Why would you want a starshot?" He replied, trying to keep the fear from his voice, which I appreciated.

"Don't worry - it's not for you." I assured him and he relaxed.

"Why would you think I know?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid, Cam. I know that yesterday, you went to find a tribe that still makes them and I need one. Let's just say I have some...unfinished business...with a certain angel." I relaxed back into my chair and folded my arms, daring him to deny his Master.

"Give me one second Lucifer." He replied and turned away from me. "Hey Ro, come here!" He shouted and Roland materialised in front of Cam.

"What's up?" He asked, eyeing my Throne. God, he must think he's in trouble. Let's intimidate him.

"Come forward Roland." My voice boomed. Roland gulped and took a step forward.

"Yes, Lucifer?" He asked, voice calm as can be.

"I need a starshot. Go find me one." I ordered, loving the power I held over them.

"What makes you think-" he started.

"He knows, Ro." Cam butted in.

"Damn." He muttered. "The old cemetery in New Orleans."

"New Orleans? Huh. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Roland, Cam, you are dismissed." I said with a wave of my hand.

I could see Cam trying to hold back a snappy reply like mimicking me in a high voice saying 'you are dismissed'. With a small but audible puff, Roland and Cam disappeared without a trace.

I love New Orleans. There are parades here, there and everywhere. The non-stop parties. The ladies. God, the girls there sure know how to have a great time. In fact, I couldn't wait to get a change of scenery for once. I opened up an announcer and whisked myself away to New Orleans.

It was foggy in the cemetery. Mausoleums towered over me and gravestones stood on every corner.

"I'm looking for the one called Sabrina!" I bellowed.

I waited a few seconds but no one answered. Rude much.

"Yes?" A soft and quiet voice finally replied.

I turned around and there stood the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Even more so than Luce. And that was saying something. She had long, curly, red hair that ended halfway down her back. She was wearing skinny jeans that were ripped, a pale green T-shirt and trainers. Even in these she was by far the best looking female I'd ever seen.

"Are you Sabrina?" I asked, shocked to find my voice had gone so gentle.

"I am she. Who are you?" She replied with a cross of her arms. Soft yet confident. I liked it.

"Lucifer. At your service." I bowed.

"What kind of a name is Lucifer?" She said with a laugh. "It's almost not human."

"It's not." I mumbled. I forgot she was human.

"Do you make starshots?" I asked, remembering my mission.

"What's a starshot? Look dude, I understand you might have had a drink earlier but go home."

She thought I was a mad drunk man?

"I'm confused. I'm looking for the one called Sabrina who makes starshots."

"Then nope. Sorry. I'm a Sabrina. Not the one you're looking for." She walked over to a grave stone and lightly traced around the edges of a cross on the front of it. "It's sad really. And quite depressing. I only come here to see my dead family. I've been an orphan for 13 years now." She said out of the blue.

"But your like what, 16?"

"17. And yeah. I've been on my own since I was 4. It's no big deal." She looked down at her hands and shook her head. "But I have a feeling I know who you're talking about. Follow me." She took off around the corner and I was so stricken by the story that I almost lost her. She twisted in and out of the graveyard like an expert. Like she'd explored them a thousand times before. And maybe she had. We soon came to an empty mausoleum. Well, apart from the old woman, sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor.

"Yo Sabby!" Sabrina called out. "There's someone here by the name Lucifer. He's come to see you."

Sabby opened one eye before closing it again. "Thank you Sabrina. The one who goes by Lucifer may stay."

"As always." Sabrina replied and exited. I kept staring again the door hoping she would come back but she didn't.

"Ah Lucifer," Sabby started, getting up off the floor and dusting herself off, "I've been expecting you..."

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you are and I know your intentions." She went over to a corner of the room and picked up something off the table that I didn't notice before. "You've come for this." She held up a starshot. "Dangerous things these are especially to one of you."

"Alright, you made your point - you know who I am now let's talk business."

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. Here's the next options for a new fanfic I'm going to upload;**

**a) a one off story of Cam and Gabbe and they get together.**

**b) Molly realises that she's bisexual and kisses Arriane**

**c) what Daniel and Shelby really did that night that was a "mistake"**


End file.
